Always, Forever, Never
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Yuushi quits the team, Gakuto's depressed out of his mind, and Hiyoshi maybe finds something other then Gekokujou for once. YuushiXGakuto HiyoshiXGakuto
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own PoT**

Always, Forever, Never

Afternoon practice had just ended, everyone was worn out from a hard day of training, and no one other then one Gakuto Mukahi was lagging behind to leave for the day. Covered in sweat and exhausted completely he dragged his feet against the pavement a deep frown set upon his face as less then happy thoughts plagued his mind. All of his teammates had already made their way to the locker room gladly showering, changing, and heading off for home in there families various expensive vehicles but he was in no hurry to leave. Yeah he was tired but right now he just didn't care, too much was on his mind, too many serious things to him.

By the time he had finally made it to said locker room the acrobat found it completely empty as everyone had already left. Making his way slowly to his locker he opened it only to stuff a few things in it before starting to undress. Grabbing a towel he walked over to one of the showers turning on the water to a blasting hot temperature.

Closing his eyes as he titled his head forward Gakuto let the steady stream of water fall onto and down his body using the almost calming effect to actually think. His short red hair quickly clung to his neck upon getting drenched but he hardly noticed his mind too preoccupied.

Gakuto's small yet still very fit body was slowly washed clean of sweat as he stood there almost unmoving under the waters steaming stream. He was sure that he would burn his skin or in the very least redden it but he couldn't care less. The hot water was almost soothing enough to calm his thoughts but not quite. Reasoning that nothing could calm his mind right now the unusually saddened acrobat opened his eyes and stiffly began to wash himself turning off the water after only a few minutes more.

Drying himself off with a towel he let his hair drip water onto his back and chest as he once more stopped in front of his locker. Pulling out his change of clothes he almost automatically dressed himself his fingers stumbling over the buttons of his shirt as he buttoned them. With a final shift of clothing he was done glancing into his locker to see if he had left anything before grabbing his bag and slowly leaving the locker room.

Not even thinking about calling his driver to pick him up the redhead started down the sidewalk heading for the exit to the prestigious school of Hyoutei. His purple eyes glazed over blankly as he threw his bag over one shoulder his head tilted down slightly so as to stare at his feet. Above him the sky had grown cloudy but he paid this no mind concentrating instead on his ever pressing thoughts.

Taking the long way home Gakuto wasn't even sure as to why he was walking only knowing that he needed to think, needed to sort things out. There was no doubt that he was feeling depressed, the absence of his bouncy attitude and almost cocky smile was a given. Instead he kept that same deep frown etched upon his lips and his mannerisms left no impression of happiness or even remote bounciness.

Slowly, very slowly, the redhead continued down the ever the same sidewalk his progress minimal to be the least sarcastic. His shoulders were drooped his eyes still downcast to ever complete his abnormal sadness. Oblivious to everything around him he barely even knew where he was going just that he was moving. So it wasn't any surprise when it took the feeling of his soaked clothes, even more soaked hair, and wet skin to realize that it was steadily raining.

Tilting his head upwards the dark gray clouds which where letting loose there burdens of water in the form of the rain he blinked his frown only growing deeper. Deciding to let himself be uncaring of the slight annoyance he was more preoccupied still with his thoughts, the depression that had its icy grip upon him. Compared to it the rain had no merit whatsoever in his mind, it barely existed to him right now.

Without even realizing it the acrobatic doubles player had parted his lips as the rain continued to streak down his soft pale skin. "...Why Yuushi...?" He questioned softly closing his eyes stubbornly as a streak of wetness ran down his cheek that had nothing to do with the rain.

* * *

_The two third year doubles partners stood face to face behind the bleachers of the tennis courts with __Gakuto__ looking expectantly up at __Yuushi__. Waiting for him to speak __Gakuto__ bounced back and forth on the heels of his feet his tennis shoes squeaking slightly. As he impatiently waited for his partner to speak __he__ scanned __Yuushi's__ ever serious face to notice that he seemed...sad._

_Furrowing his brows in confusion and worry he immediately thought the other was saddened because of something he did. About to yell out his apologies he was stopped by a finger upon his lips__ which effectively stopped all thoughts of speaking. _

_"There's something I need to tell you __Gakuto__..." the __tensai__ began his voice trailing off almost weakly. His eyes locked with the redheads a note of sadness audible to __Gakuto's__ sensitive ears towards his doubles partner. _

_"W-what is it __Yuushi__?" He asked tentatively suddenly getting the feeling that maybe he didn't want to know the answer. __Yuushi__ was acting so strange..._

_"I wanted you to know before I announced it to everyone else on the team." Pausing __Yuushi__ closed his eyes with a deep and certainly sad sigh escaping from his well defined lips. Agonizingly waiting for him to continue __Gakuto__ unknowingly clenched his hands together in nervousness._

_"I'm quitting the team..."_

* * *

Sinking down to his knees upon the wet pavement he clutched his eyes shut tightly his hands shaking lightly against his knees as tears streamed from his closed lids. Why? Why did Yuushi do quit?! It was all he could think about, all that plagued his mind, everything that started the wave of depression and self blame.

Maybe he had done something to drive Yuushi away. He had lost them too many games because of his low stamina even though each time his partner had told him they were both to blame. He even knew that he was annoying as hell at times, clingy even, that was probably what drove beloved Yuushi away.

Letting himself burst into sobs upon the cold wet pavement the rain steadily drizzled down his back and into his hair of the pathetic ball that was now Gakuto. His doubles partner was gone now...gone...and he felt so, so alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends the first chapter of my first serious fanfic :3 Please tell me what you think of it! Hopefully soon I will have up the next chapter for everyone to read, that is if anyone even likes this at all. So please stick around for it if you are interested in my story.

Oh and this is going to be a YuushiXGakuto HiyoshiXGakuto fic with quite a bit of angst if you haven't figured that out yet.


	2. Anger and A Memory

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't own ****PoT****, never will sadly**

Anger and A Memory

Another afternoon practice, a useless one since the tensai wasn't there, and the redhead known as Gakuto somberly made his way towards the courts as the last to leave the locker room. His carefree jumpiness was still noticeably absent and instead he was feeling completely blank, like a chalkboard wiped clean.

Dragging his feet slowly he nearly ran into Kabaji who he found upon looking up was directly in front of him and blocking his path. As always Atobe Keigo, the bucho of Hyoutei, was standing beside him in all his elegant cocky so called glory. Moving his attention to him as he snapped his fingers in the usual flourishing way of his the bucho soon spoke.

"Mukahi, your new doubles partner will be Hiyoshi now. Ore-sama wants you begin to practicing with him now," spoke the bucho as it took a few moments for his words to sink into Gakuto's mind.

Growing furious at even the idea of getting paired with his kohai the redhead glared angrily up at Atobe. "Play doubles with Genkokujou freak? No way!" He yelled a scowl lining his previously blank features.

"That wasn't a choice, Ore-sama was told by Sakaki-sensei that you're to be paired with Hiyoshi," Atobe replied with a slight frown towards Gakuto. Obviously he didn't have a choice in the matter but the acrobat didn't much care. There was no way he was going to just partner up with that damn Hiyoshi.

Without even thinking the redhead spun on his heel before at his bucho's words and stomped off leaving behind a very shocked Atobe along with the always stoic Kabaj.

* * *

Ripping open his locker upon reaching it the acrobat was fuming inside. How dare they expect him to pair up with someone else! 

Grinding his teeth together as he ripped off his tennis outfit to change into his normal clothing Gakuto's hands shook. There was just no way that he was ready for a new partner, no damn way. Yuushi had left only a day ago and now they were trying to force him with someone else something completely unforgivable in his eyes.

In only a matter of moments until he was dressed and ready to leave which he did with a slam of his locker. Once more he stomped away this time towards the gates that served as Hyoutei's exit.

Unlike last time Gakuto pulled out his cellphone to call his driver to pick him up as there was no way in hell he was going to walk. The redhead was full of pent up anger as he waited impatiently for a car to arrive and pick him up.

At that moment he couldn't care less about how made Atobe would surely be or even the punishment he would get for skipping out on practice let alone yelling at his bucho. No kind of punishment that the perfectionist could come up with would phase him at that moment, nothing could.

Nothing but anger filled his mind as he repeatedly went over his bucho's words in his mind. Atobe had acted as if assigning Gakuto a new partner was no big deal, like it didn't matter, but to Gakuto that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Couldn't they see that he wasn't ready for a new partner, that he couldn't handle it? Without Yuushi he was nothing, just a bouncy ball destined to run out of steam and soon.

* * *

All too soon did an obviously expensive car pull up at the gates causing the redhead to rise from his position on the curb and walk over to it. Opening one of the back doors he slid inside tossing his bag onto the floor before leaning back against the seats with a sigh. 

Long ago did his anger fade to reveal his depression that swirled about his mind like dark clouds filled with rain. Telling his driver to take him home in an unusually dejected voice he sank lower letting his back slide down the seats with a squeak of leather.

Averting his gaze towards the ceiling of the car he twisted himself so that he was lying instead on the seats and moved an arm to cover his eyes. All that he could see was Yuushi anyways; the blue haired tensai was plaguing his every waking thought, even his dreams. He knew that he was obsessed with him, he had always been that way, but he couldn't help it anymore...Yuushi had become his support and now it was gone.

Turning onto his side and letting his arm flop against the seat he let out yet another sigh staring blankly ahead of him. The drive seemed to be taking forever though he knew that really it wasn't, just felt that way. Impatient as he was it only seemed to heighten in his current state.

"You shouldn't have left," he mumbled to himself selfishly thinking about how Yuushi's absence had affected him. Never had he bothered to think about how the tensai was feeling, how it affected him, seemed that didn't matter at the moment. Maybe that was another reason why his doubles partner had quit, because he really was a selfish creature.

* * *

_"__Yuuushi__!!"__Cried the ever bouncy acrobat as he propelled himself to __glomp__ his partner.__ Ignoring the others rather obvious sigh as he did this __Gakuto__ just felt an immense happiness at being able to wrap his arms around __Yuushi__. Snuggling his face into the well muscled chest he took a deep breath breathing in his partners alluring sent._

_"__Gakuto__," the __tensai__ began with a shake of his head as he glanced down at his partner with his gray eyes. Not saying anything more then that it seemed that he had decided to appease the hyper bundle for once. Of course hardly anyone could see why he chose to do so, even __Gakuto__ couldn't._

_Humming happily as he continued to clutch the taller male __Gakuto__ smiled brightly to himself keeping his eyes closed in order to more fully appreciate the others presence. Snuggling himself even closer he finally felt __Yuushi's__ arms wrap around him comfortingly. _

_Though his happiness was short-lived as he heard the words he knew were coming but still wished they wouldn't. "...I should go, I've got plenty that I should be doing, and we should be practicing anyways," spoke the __tensai_

_Molding his lips into a pout he glanced upwards agitated that __Yuushi__ would even want to leave. "Come on __Yuushi__, have some fun for once. You never just have fun anymore with __me," spoke __Gakuto__ who had added a slight whine to his voice. He felt cheated that his partner was so willing to just up and leave him._

_Once more __Yuushi__ gave a sigh, a longer one this time, as he closed his eyes as if debating something within himself. Without warning he suddenly leaned down to press his lips against the redheads effectively surprising him. _

_Gakuto__ nearly melted into the kiss his own lips pressing back against the others having to stand on his toes to reach. For now this was enough he thought, it was enough to know that __Yuushi__ couldn't leave without at least this._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally chapter two is done and its actually longer then the first chapter was, wow. Hope everyone likes this so far and yes sadly Gakuto will be all angsty for a bit longer. Though in the next chapter Hiyoshi is finally going to appear and we all know sparks are going to fly...

Please review


	3. Dreams and The Mushroom

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this...get the point?**

Dreams and The Mushroom

Lying on his bed Gakuto stared up at his ceiling a blank expression once again upon his face. He had been lying there for hours attempting to think as the sky long ago grew dark.

With a glance towards a clock he groaned softly upon seeing that it was 3:00 A.M. In vain had he tried to let sleep come to him for all he could concentrate on was his own troubles.

All day it was all he could think about, all of yesterday as well. Would it be this way for weeks to come? Yuushi meant so much to him that was true but the redhead couldn't bear the thought of wasting away with only thoughts of what was now the past to keep him company.

Sleep obviously wasn't going to claim him this night so with a sigh the acrobat lifted himself up and moved towards his rarely used desk. Sitting upon the chair in front of it he put his arms out in front of him laying his head down on them as a pillow. His purple eyes vaguely scanned his room carefully avoiding the select pictures of his partner, no former partner, upon the walls.

Really Gakuto was acting pathetic and really he knew there would be consequences but he couldn't bring himself to care. Being depressed wasn't like him but neither was loosing the closest person to him.

Sighing to himself the redhead waited a moment before hitting his head against the desk agitatedly. Yuushi wouldn't want him to act this way, of that he was sure, so he needed to get over this. Get over loosing the tensai…no that was impossible but he would try and be happy if only for Yuushi.

Maybe Gakuto wasn't so selfish after all if he could bring himself to care about his former partner. There was no denying that deep down it really mattered to him, deep down Gakuto had a heart.

* * *

Rays of sunshine began to show over the horizon illuminating his small figure that lay upon his trampoline. Unable to stay in the same place for long he had taken to wandering about his home and eventually ended up where he was. 

All in all the redhead was restless among with still being depressed but tried to stuff it away. Constantly he had to remind himself that he needed to be strong for Yuushi but bits of doubt and self pity kept getting in the way.

In only a few hours it would be time for him to leave for school and morning practice but until then he was at a loss of what to do. There was of course homework he didn't do but the chances of him working on it was in the negatives. For him he could care less about school what mattered was Yuushi and tennis.

Curling up very much like a cat would he moved towards the center of the trampoline hoping the time would pass quickly. Stifling a yawn the redhead closed his eyes finally feeling the effects of his all-nighter. Without even meaning to he fell asleep blissfully dreaming of sweet nothings.

Abruptly awakening Gakuto stirred groggily not fully aware of where he was for a few moments. Moving awkwardly to a standing position he yawned widely still feeling the effect from sleep. Blinking several times something was nagging at his mind but what he wasn't sure.

Nearly falling over as he remembered about school and practice the acrobat jumped off before making his way inside. Catching site of a clock the time nearly caused him to panic.

It was 1:50 P.M. making him late for school by several hours.

Groaning loudly he banged his head against the nearest wall knowing for sure that being this late would only worsen things. Frowning deeply he mumbled to himself about how stupid he was.

* * *

Stumbling into his math class extremely late the acrobat muttered out an apology to his teacher before slumping into his desk. Ignoring the glare that was shot in his direction he didn't even look at what was written on the bored. Math was his worst class after all so he hated it in the first place. 

Resting his head upon his desk as usual he prepared to ignore the rest of the lesson and instead sink into his thoughts...which were of course about how he missed Yuushi. Glancing about the room absently his eyes widened considerably as he spotted the very familiar head of blue hair.

There was Yuushi, the man who had occupied almost all of his thoughts the past few days, only a few feet in front of him. Almost close enough for him to touch even which he yearned almost uncontrollably to do so.

In his hurry to arrive at Hyoutei Gakuto had completely forgotten that Yuushi shared a few of his classes, they were in the same year after all. Heart clenching painfully he restrained himself from jumping from his desk and hugging his former doubles partner.

How much had he missed Yuushi, missed his subtle ways of doing things, even just his presence and the smell of him. Even though it was only a day or so since he had last seen him it felt like ages to Gakuto.

Completely forgetting, or ignoring, that he was in class he bit his lip in frustration at being unable to do what he wanted. He wanted an explanation from the other, wanted a chance to apologize if he had done anything wrong, but most of all he just wanted to make sure Yuushi was okay.

"-kahi, Mukahi!"Jerked from his thoughts by the sound of his teacher yelling his name he blinked a few times before giving the teacher his attention.

"Yeah?" His response only seemed to anger his teacher even more then he already was he even glared at him once more.

"Solve the problem on the bored," the teacher ordered emitting a small groan from Gakuto.

Reluctantly he pushed himself up from his desk and made his way to the board. Staring blankly at the problem written there he had absolutely no clue how to solve it. There wasn't any way he had been paying attention to a word the teacher had said.

Clearly his teacher knew this as well as from the corner of his eye he could see the twist of his lips in a smile. Narrowing his eyes at the bored the redhead suddenly felt angry just like the day before.

Acting as if he was about to solve the problem instead he threw what he was going to write with before glaring at the teacher and stomping out of the classroom.

Making sure to slam the door as he left Gakuto could practically hear Yuushi sighing at his rash act which only made him break into a run. All his previous anger now gone the flood of his depression swept upon him with full force.

Running out into the courtyard and making his way to a familiar tree the acrobat felt his control waning. Why had the day already gone so horribly when he was trying to make himself happy? All he wanted was to be that way for Yuushi and he couldn't even do that without screwing up.

Mukahi Gakuto truly felt like a failure in every sense of the word. His attempts at doing something for Yuushi's sake went horribly wrong, like a string stretched to its limit that had snapped. Gakuto was that string, that broken pathetic string.

* * *

_A light gasp, ruffling of clothes, lips pressed against pale soft skin. The __tensai__ of __Hyoutei__ and the acrobat known as __Gakuto__ lay upon the __tensai's__ bed. Already the redheads shirt was unbuttoned leaving his chest exposed and __Yuushi's__ shirt was somewhere upon the floor. _

_Leaning back and closing his eyes __Gakuto__ bit his bottom lip to keep from letting out a moan as his doubles partner slowly left a trail of kisses down his chest. _

_It felt so good to have __Yuushi's__ lips against his skin, like small bits of fire connecting with his skin pleasurably. __All it took was a simple touch and the redhead was placated with the feelings that he craved._

_Sounds of a zipper being undone__, clothes being torn off, light squeak of the mattress. __Arching his back in pleasure his partner's hand dipped lower and lower brushing against his most sensitive area. __Teasingly the hand strayed closer and closer yet never fully touching it for more then a few seconds. _

_Finally the hand grasped his lower part while the lips of the owner of the hand connected with the smaller ones. A hot burning kiss among the agonizingly pleasurable feeling from the aching part of his lower body filled the acrobat's body._

_Pressing his lips against the others feverishly he parted his lips as he felt the others tongue seeking entrance. __Yuushi's__ tongue swirled around in his mouth filling him up with the desirable taste of the __tensai_

_The hand began moving up and down steadily evoking much more pleasure into the redhead. Gasps could be heard and small hands clutched the sheets as everything seemed to intensify. Faster and faster the pace went the sinfully sweet pleasure filling up ever cell of __Gakuto's__ body__ their lips still locked fiercely together, tongues tasting each other in a silent battle._

_Higher the intensity grew, higher the pleasure grew, higher the anticipation for something more. The hand upon his lower section stopped suddenly before moving even lower towards his entrance. Closer and closer towards it until-_

"Mukahi-sempai," came a voice that sounded annoying like a certain Gekokujou freak as Gakuto felt something poking him none to gently. The poking only increased as the redhead attempted to assemble his thoughts while still wanting to sink back into his dream.

"Mukahi-sempai," the voice said again this time sounding agitated. Forming his features into a deep frown he finally opened his eyes to stare up at the last person he wanted to see; one Hiyoshi Wakashi.

Deeply annoyed at being shaken from his wonderful dream he sat up from his spot on the grass crossing his arms agitatedly. "What the hell do you want?" He asked in a clearly annoyed tone as he was certainly angry again.

Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes towards the redhead clearly just as annoyed as Gakuto was. "Everyone is looking for you," he replied matter-of-factly in that annoying way of his.

Only becoming more agitated by the second Gakuto scoffed to himself frowning deeper. "So? Doesn't mean you needed to disturb me," was his curt, rather rude reply of his own. His kohai really wasn't someone he wanted to see, especially to be someone to wake him up from _that _kind of dream.

"As much as I'd hate to know what I disturbed you from it doesn't matter. Atobe has everyone on the team looking for you and it was just my unluckiness to be the one who actually found you." Speaking more words then Gakuto thought possible for his kohai at one time it was to no surprise that Hiyoshi was scowling still.

"Whatever," was his attempt at a clever reply as he rolled his eyes still not moving from his spot. Gakuto knew full well that Atobe would be pissed at him though he was still too distracted to care. That dream floated about in his mind...

Hiyoshi sighed shaking his head as if asking himself why he was where he was before he spoke again. "Come on before you get me in trouble too."

Pausing to glare up at his kohai once more he continued to frown as he reluctantly stood up and as usual had to look up slightly at the other. Damn his utter shortness.

Without another word Gakuto brushed past Hiyoshi heading for the courts and to an ever awaiting yelling session. Truly he was in for it now, time to face the consequences of his ever increasing stupid actions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow another update in only two days. Hopefully this is any good as the dream up there was my first ever attempt at some yoai smut. Tell me what you think of it!

The next chapter will have more of Hiyoshi in it as well as a very pissed off Atobe and Sakaki. Poor Gakuto


	4. Heartache's Slap

**Disclaimer: ...Same as always**

Heartache's Slap

Agitatedly Gakuto ran his laps scowling to himself at the thought that he had only just begun running. Keeping his gaze locked ahead of him he refused to look at anyone concentrating instead on his less then pleasant mood. 

For skipping classes, two practices, and yelling at Atobe his punishment was to run many, many laps and pick up balls for the next two days along with the freshman. To top it all off there was no Yuushi to brighten his mood or make light of the situation. No Yuushi to make practice all more tolerable. Perhaps facing the consequences was something he needed to think about.

Pushing aside the depressed side of him he focused instead on being annoyed which was considerably less painful. For once he was glad to be avoiding everyone else on the team for the redhead had no desire to converse with anyone. 

No doubt Ootori would question if he was alright while Shishido would only be a pain and the Gekokujou freak he didn't even want to see. Becoming someone else's partner, especially his kouhai's, was unthinkable. Only the tensai could create such a wonderful combination as they had. Anyone else…Gakuto didn't want to even think about.

Moving his trail of thoughts once again elsewhere he reminded himself again and again that Yuushi wouldn't want him to be depressed. Only problem was Gakuto wasn't so sure that was true anymore, maybe Yuushi wanted him to suffer, maybe that was why he quit.

Shaking his head in hopes to force such thoughts from his mind the acrobat was struck by how selfish he really was. Everything wasn't about him, not even close, and he needed to see that. Needed to stop acting so…pathetic in order for him to figure out why Yuushi had quit in the first place. 

Finishing the last of his laps he barely even noticed the fact that he was panting and sweat had collected on his face. Once again his short stamina was showing, another one of his horrible weaknesses that made Gakuto unworthy of being Yuushi's partner in the first place. 

Wiping the sweat off with his sleeve he sighed to himself wanting to bang his head against something for the third time that day. If he continued this way then he wasn't doing anything more then proving to himself all his doubts. 

Unfortunately the one person he didn't want to see above all else interrupted his thoughts by suddenly appearing a few feet away from him. "What the hell do you want Hiyoshi?" He asked turning his gaze to glare at the other his tone showing his annoyance.

Rolling his eyes Hiyoshi seemed to ignore Gakuto's obvious agitation by provoking it even more. "You still need to work on your stamina Mukahi-san." The second year said with as usual a cocky smirk. 

Immediately rising to the provocation Gakuto retorted angrily. "Yeah well so do you Gekokujou freak!" Yelling back almost childishly he pointed an accusing finger towards the other as the acrobat was too agitated to think so he relied on the insult. 

"My stamina may not be the best but it's better than yours…and that's what counts." The smirk never leaving his face Hiyoshi seemed only the tiniest bit or maybe not at all affected by the insulting nickname. 

Grinding his teeth together angrily the redhead forgot about everything besides how much the other just annoyed him. "Just shut up! Everything you say pisses me off." Turning away from the other he scowled even more before starting to walk away from the other preferring to pick up the balls then converse with him.

Although Hiyoshi didn't seem to be done talking to him as he followed along side of him. "That was rather rude senpai," he pointed out only making Gakuto glare angrily ahead of him.

"Hell if I care, just tell me what you want and leave already." Not even bothering to look at the other he was too busy being royally pissed off. Except he never even thought about _why_ his kouhai was pissing him off more then usual.

Hearing an annoyed sigh from Hiyoshi he vaguely saw him shake his head from the corner of his eye. "You loose your temper too easy as well," he said pausing for a moment making Gakuto's eye twitch slightly. "Since you went and made yourself unable to practice right now we need to practice after the teams practice is over."

Coming to an abrupt stop Gakuto's scowl and glare left his face as he slowly turned to look at Hiyoshi. Saying nothing as if he didn't understand what the other meant the redhead blinked several times. 

"...Were doubles partners now in case you've forgotten. Despite the fact that I'd much rather play singles there's no way I'm letting us loose a match due to the fact we haven't practiced together," the younger male explained meeting the redheads gaze with an annoyed look. 

Without even thinking about what he was doing Gakuto raised his hand and slapped Hiyoshi hard right across the face. Not waiting to see the effect of the slap he stormed off to go pick up balls leaving behind a very shocked Hiyoshi.

* * *

Practice ended an hour ago or so but Gakuto was still at Hyoutei Gakuen sitting under the same tree he had fallen asleep under after cutting class. Leaning against the trunk he had his legs curled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them as he stared blankly up at the sky. 

Once more he was deep in thought, something that he was doing more and more now that Yuushi had quit. There were just so many more reasons to reflect, or rather become depressed, then there ever had been before. 

Yet again the focus of his thoughts was something stupid he had done; slapping his kouhai just like a damn girl would have. At the time Gakuto wasn't even thinking about what he was doing or why he was doing it. Just that Hiyoshi had brought up so casually the one thing he didn't want to think about.

Having a new doubles partner.

The idea seemed impossible to him. How could he ever play doubles with anyone besides Yuushi? And how dare his kouhai act like it was nothing more then a simple matter. It was far from simple! 

Closing his eyes forcefully as he once more wanted to slam his head against something, anything, in order to relieve his frustrations as the redhead felt too mixed up inside. He was worried about Yuushi, pitying himself, angry at everyone, and too confused to even function properly. 

If he kept things up he would only end up getting into trouble again and again something he didn't want at all. But he had no idea how he was going to get over anything that had happened. All in all the acrobat was a mess with no one but himself to clean it up.

* * *

Still gazing up at the sky blankly it took the redhead a few moments to notice what he was seeing from the corner of his eye. Moving into a standing position quick enough to earn himself a head rush his eyes widened. There was Yuushi walking just a few feet away from where he was. 

Bolting into a sudden run it took more then his usual amount of restraint to keep from jumping onto the other. Stopping just a few feet from the other he stared up at him ignoring the fact that he probably looked pathetic. It all didn't matter if it was Yuushi who saw him in such a mess. 

"Y-yuushi..." he stuttered unable to tear his eyes off the blue haired tensai. Every part of him wanted to touch the other, hug him, something other then just stand there stuttering. But he was afraid that he would be pushed away or something worse.

For a moment the tensai did nothing more then stare down at his former doubles partner with nothing more then a blank expression upon his face. "What are you doing here so late Gakuto?"

Taken aback by the question the acrobat had expected...something different but what he didn't even know. "I was just...thinking. Are you okay Yuushi?" Asking anxiously he scanned the others features hoping to get a clue as to how he was. Though for once Gakuto couldn't read him.

Shaking his head as if to avoid the question Yuushi's light eyes seemed to hold remorse and several other things he couldn't decipher for a brief moment. "I'm fine Gakuto don't worry but if you'll excuse me I have to leave..."

Completely shocking him the tensai stepped around him and left him standing there, mouth agape, wondering just what he had done wrong. Holding back the urge to cry the acrobat felt like an even bigger mess then before, full of a different kind of pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for updating so late! Also I apologize if this chapter is lacking as currently my brain is fried. But since spring break has just started for me I will be updating this fic much more rest assured.


	5. Romance Novels

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own PoT, never will

Romance Novels

Sighing deeply the redhead laid sprawled out on his couch an arm over his eyes blocking out the light and a deep frown set upon his face. Once again he was brooding, or a fonder way of putting it; reminiscing negatively. The thing was he couldn't help but to do so especially after Yuushi had just walked away from him only hours before. 

Oshitari Yuushi, the former tensai of Hyoutei, his former doubles partner, it seemed like his former everything had left him standing there full of questions. It hurt, hurt badly to think that Yuushi didn't want to talk to Gakuto. Especially since Gakuto had wanted to talk to him more then anything to make sure that Yuushi was okay but most of all to wrap himself in Yuushi's presence. 

Never before had the acrobat been away from Yuushi for this long, not without at least calling him, or even complaining to him about the latest injustice done to him. Scrunching up his features in both annoyance and sadness he threw his arm to the side with an agitated sigh. 

Grabbing his small red phone from the coffee table beside him he flipped it open only to stare at the background; an image of him and Yuushi acting like idiots or rather Gakuto attempting to get Yuushi to follow his example. Starting to type a text he stopped mid-word before slamming the phone shut again. 

Tossing the cellphone carelessly onto the floor Gakuto moved to lie on his side cuddling the pillow between his arms. Forming his lips into a deep frown he just wanted to yell, scream, hit something, just something to get all his frustration and confusion out. 

The day was almost over but yet somehow he couldn't shake the fact that he didn't want it to be. One more day gone meant one more day where Yuushi and him were distanced from each other. One more day for him to be forced to be with his annoying kouhai and one more day to keep himself from killing the tennis team for letting Yuushi quit. 

Oh he was messed up right now there was no doubt but Gakuto didn't give a damn. All he could care about was himself and Yuushi because he was that selfish. A selfish spoiled little brat that couldn't handle what was happening.

Sinking his chin into the pillow while biting his bottom lip the idea of hitting his head against something was seeming more and more like the answer. Damn it he was acting like a girl for crying out loud, like a pms'ing girl too. 

Curling his legs up he moved to lean up against the corner of the couch resting his head upon the pillow he was still holding onto. Closing his eyes tightly he whispered to himself the only name that had been on his mind for days, "Yuushi..." 

Allowing himself a few more moments of relishing in his ex doubles partner's memory he threw the pillow to the opposite side of the couch and bent down to retrieve his phone. 

Flipping it open once more he pressed the number one key then the send before lifting it up to his ear and waiting for it to ring. 

_Ring, ring, ri-_

Before it ringed a third time Gakuto slammed the phone shut once more but instead of tossing it he slipped it into his pocket. He had fully intended to let Yuushi pick up the phone then demand that he see him so they could talk but...he couldn't do it. The acrobat didn't want to see if Yuushi really didn't want to speak with him. Something about that idea simply scared him.

With nothing else to do but brood the redhead kicked the nearest object in the ground though quickly recoiled in pain. "Ow, damn it what the hell was that..." Muttering to himself as he brought his now hurting foot he yet again bent down to see what he had kicked. 

Blinking a few times he reached down to grasp the item which was a cheesy romance novel that Yuushi must have left. Feeling his breath hitch for a moment without thinking he pulled the book up to better examine it all the while thinking about Yuushi reading it.

Gakuto could perfectly imagine the way Yuushi would sit on the other side of the couch his light hues deeply engrossed upon the pages of the book. Every few seconds he would raise a forefinger and turn the page while muttering something to placate the redhead who attempted to return the attention to himself.

Never could he get why Yuushi liked to read books instead of do something more entertaining like playing video games but until that moment he hadn't realized how much he enjoyed it when Yuushi read. There was just something...alluring he guessed about the way Yuushi could sit for hours and simply be engrossed in something. 

Lightly setting the book down on the table he opened his eyes still staring down at the cover. If Yuushi had left his book then he must want it back or so he was guessing as he didn't remember Yuushi remembering. It had nothing to do with the fact that Gakuto was looking for any excuse to seek out his ex doubles partner, absolutely nothing.

Decided on his course of action he suddenly stood up though not before grabbing the book and took off towards the front door ignoring the fact that it was currently dark out. Finally he had a goal and finally he would get his answers so that no longer would he have to suffer without Yuushi.

* * *

Standing in front of the Oshitari residence was one Gakuto Mukahi dripping wet from head to toe and clutching a cheesy romance novel. In his haste to see Yuushi he hadn't even thought to check the weather outside and ended up walking out in the middle of a rainstorm. 

But that didn't matter, what mattered was that Gakuto was here to see Yuushi, here to get the ache in his chest to go away. Bound and determined still he took the few steps to the door before raising a hand to knock only to stop in midair. 

Doubt springing up in his mind he couldn't help but remember all of his depressing negative thoughts from the past few days and how Yuushi walked away from him. For all Gakuto knew Yuushi had wanted to get away from Gakuto by quitting the team, wanted to ignore him, maybe even hated him.

Shaking his head to himself and berating himself for acting like a damn girl again he once again lifted a hand to knock only to stop once more. He just couldn't knock and prove all his doubts true with one stupid action. Hell Yuushi probably didn't even want the damn book, probably had copies of it somewhere.

Growing angry almost as suddenly as he doubted himself the acrobat once more acted irrationally. Raising his other arm he threw the stupid book at the door before turning on his heels and running back out into the rain. Yuushi was better off without the selfish Gakuto, without someone to hold him back.

* * *

Finally the rain had stopped though Gakuto was still outside his feet dragging upon the sidewalk taking him to who knows where. Staring at the ground he was once more frowning to himself as thoughts of none other then Yuushi filled his mind. Again and again he could see how Yuushi walked away from him as if on repeat in his head.

Kicking a can as he walked he stuffed his hands into his pockets ignoring how his clothes continued to drip as they were still soaked. He hadn't a clue where he was going and he didn't really care either. All he knew was that he didn't feel like going home so he took to wandering instead. 

Mulling things over rather negatively in his head he was paying absolutely no attention to where he was walking so it came to no surprise when he bumped into something. Looking up angrily he started to tell whoever it was off but stopped when he noticed who it was. 

Hiyoshi of all people had been who he bumped into, god damn Hiyoshi. Immediately scowling at him Gakuto couldn't bite back a nasty remark. "Watch where you're going Gekokujo freak"

His insult was met by a raised eyebrow from the other and a smirk that simply annoyed him. "Considering you bumped into me I should be saying that to you Mukahi-san."

Responding simply with a huff the redhead didn't even bother to retort simply because he could think of nothing to say back. What his kouhai was doing out here was beyond his knowledge and frankly he didn't care either. Except he was yet again the last person he wanted to see when thinking about Yuushi.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyways?" Gakuto asked agitatedly as he took a step away from the other and glanced off to the side still scowling. 

From the corner of his eye he noticed Hiyoshi roll his eyes before answering him. "I live just around the corner Mukahi-san and really I should be asking you that question. You don't live around here so you haven't a reason to be here," he responded in his usual cocky manner. 

Becoming annoyed as usual, though he didn't really know why, Gakuto turned back to face him narrowing his eyes slightly. "None of your business maybe I had something I needed to do around here." Practically huffing with each word it was clear that he needed to get away from the other before he started yelling. 

Choosing not to respond Hiyoshi simply shrugged and for the first time Gakuto noticed that he was wearing casual clothing. Blinking a few times he realized it was the first time he hadn't seen the other in anything but a Hyoutei uniform. 

"What's with the clothes?" He asked not really thinking about how idiotic that question was. Of course Hiyoshi must wear something other then the Hyoutei uniform. 

Looking back at him with yet another smirk his kouhai looked down at his own clothing for a moment before answering. "These are my _normal_ clothes Mukai-san. You don't really expect me to wear my uniform all the time do you?"

Murmuring a 'no' under his breath he once more turned away from the other and started to walk around him. He didn't need his annoying kouhai to ruin his mood anymore then it already was. However he was stopped when Hiyoshi spoke once more.

"Senpai we never did get to practice...and since I'm finished with my duties at the dojo we should do so now."

Stopping short he turned around to lock eyes with the other and once more scowled. "Fine whatever I've got nothing to do anyways." Replying with a shrug of his own he hopped that maybe tennis could distract his mind. Though before he skipped out on practice he had been doing horrible without Yuushi. There was just something utterly unappealing to him about not playing with Yuushi. 

"Whatever lets just get it over with," the redhead said with a sigh before gesturing towards his kouhai to lead the way. If this went as horrible as he was predicting then he would just leave, screw what Atobe and Sakaki-sensei wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the abrupt end but I needed to end the chapter before I screwed it up or something. As for why this chapter is a bit different from the previous ones its simple because I'm trying to make Gakuto less...angsty. Hope it worked. As usual reviews are nice.


	6. Too Good to Be True

**Disclaimer: **Yes I do not own PoT because if I did then I wouldn't have to write this

**Too Good to Be True**

Holding a borrowed racket in his hand the acrobat of Hyoutei frowned softly to himself as he narrowed his eyes towards his opponent, Hiyoshi. He was playing singles against the Gekokujou freak himself, playing with _his_ racket, and playing on _his_ tennis court a wholly bad combination in his mind. For one he sucked at singles, which he knew that his kouhai knew all too well, and for another he didn't want to be using the others stuff.

Grinding his teeth together in frustration he concentrated on the current game the two had going on. So far the score was 5-2 with Gakuto of course having the loosing score which came as a surprise to neither of them.

Breathing harder then normal the redhead was already tired from using too much of his acrobatic moves being left very much annoyed. On the opposite side of the court he could see that Hiyoshi was beginning to show signs of tiredness as well though he wasn't coated in a thin sheet of sweat like Gakuto was. Damn Hiyoshi for knowing how to play singles unlike himself.

"Sure you can finish this senpai?" His kouhai taunted who had an infuriatingly annoying grin upon his features as he was set himself up to serve.

"Bring it on _Piyo-chan_" retorted Gakuto as he waited for the other to serve while grinning determinedly. Despite the fact that all odds truly were against him that wasn't going to stop the redhead from trying to wipe the smirk off Hiyoshi's face.

If there was one thing Gakuto was known for having besides his acrobatic style it was that he easily let his pride rule him during tennis. Even if odds were against him that didn't stop him from acting like he was the best in the world, like no one could stop him.

Although it was singles the redhead was still getting into the match not ever once realizing that he hadn't once thought about Yuushi.

* * *

The game ended with a hardly better score of 6-3 but still the redhead was feeling satisfied as he lay sprawled out on his kouhai's court. Panting from overexerting himself his chest rose and fell as he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

Staring up at the now dark sky his lips tugged up a bit as he thought about the few precious moments he was actually able to keep Hiyoshi from smirking in that annoying way of his. Yeah he had lost, lost badly to be precise, but he had to take pride in something or resort to thinking the game as a waste of time.

Hiyoshi's sudden voice shook him from his thoughts causing him to glance over at him, "you should never play singles Mukahi-senpai." From his position he could see that the brunette was fighting back a laugh as he grinned on his own spot lying on the courts.

"Just shut it Gekokujou freak," he replied rather lamely since he couldn't very well think of a comeback. Surprisingly he too had to hold back from bursting out laughing even though he was the one being insulted. Oddly enough Gakuto was feeling...non angsty, almost happy even which shocked him to no end.

"It's a good thing you play doubles Mukahi, you need someone to keep you from loosing," teased the younger Hyoutei member who was also laying on the courts a few feet away from him.

At his teasing words Gakuto burst out laughing joined in soon by his kouhai even though the two didn't even knew what was so funny. But it sure as hell felt good to laugh.

* * *

Awkwardly standing in front of Hiyoshi's house Gakuto scuffed his feet against the ground as he looked up at the other (damn his height to hell) who was a few feet away again. The two tennis players both appeared to be at a loss of what to do now that they had no excuse to be with each other. Really this shouldn't be happening in the first place since the redhead should have left by now but obviously he hadn't and obviously it was happening.

Having absolutely nothing to say that wouldn't be either strange or a flat out insult Gakuto for once remained quiet. Yet again he was lost in his thoughts, something that was happening way too much the past few days, but this time he wasn't thinking about Yuushi. He was thinking about Hiyoshi, his new doubles partner, the person who was going to replace his precious Yuushi.

Even though he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept it was still going to happen and there was no way for the young tennis player to get out of it. Yuushi had already left the team, Sakaki-sensei had already ordered the two be paired together, and strangely enough now that the initial shock had worn off it didn't seem as bad as it did before.

The previous tennis match that was still fresh on his mind showed him that maybe the Gekokujou freak, no Hiyoshi, wasn't as bad or annoying as he previously thought. It wasn't apparent to him before but Hiyoshi did have some qualities that he could deal with or that made him less of a pain. Of course the things that annoyed him in the other ran sky high but he wasn't going to think about that right now, he was trying to stay as positive as possible.

"...Mukahi-senpai?" Questioned his kouhai effectively snapping him from his thoughts and leaving him with a rather dumb look on his face.

Blinking a few times as he reacquainted himself with where he was and wiping the rather unappealing look of his face. "Yeah Hiyoshi?"

Silence filled the air for a few moments before Hiyoshi looked away with a shrug of his shoulders signaling that he didn't want to speak anymore. Rolling his eyes out of habit the acrobat decided that the other wouldn't have said anything important anyways.

Knowing that since it was dark he should be heading home he turned halfway away from his kouhai. "Well I should go..." he trailed off while his eyes wandered away from the other as well so that neither of them were looking at each other.

Receiving a nod from Hiyoshi he was unsurprised that he hadn't said much and prepared himself to walk away. Though something stopped him and he stood there for a moment as if contemplating something. Noticing a raised eyebrow of Hiyoshi's from the corner of his eye he turned back to face him as well as moved his eyes to meet him.

Before he could even think about what he was doing Gakuto took the few steps it took to be standing in front of Hiyoshi and leaned up on his tippy-toes. With nothing at all in his mind the redhead pressed his lips softly against the others closing his eyes as the taste of the other filled him.

There wasn't a reason in his mind why he had kissed his kouhai, hell he wasn't even aware that he was kissing him for a moment, but it felt...good. His mind denied it fully but Gkauto was enjoying the taste of the others lips and how their lips seemed to mesh together quite nicely.

Just as Hiyoshi began to react, surprisingly he started to kiss back, Gakuto seemed to come to his senses and pulled away. Taking a quick step back a light brush sprawled across his cheeks the redhead nervously avoided the others gaze and fidgeted. "Er..." he began awkwardly before falling silent as he had no words to say.

When he had finally looked back at the other he was a tad shocked to see the other had that annoying grin of his upon his features. Watching as he slipped his hands into his pockets Hiyoshi soon spoke stopping all of Gakuto's train of thought. "That was surprising. Night senpai"

Brought back to his senses yet again by the others rather blunt words and short parting words Gakuto gave a small wave while muttering 'goodbye'. And with that he turned around and walked away from the others place of residence all the while thinking about the kiss finding himself lost in 'la la land'.

* * *

Trudging down the sidewalk yet again this time heading towards his home Gakuto for once was smiling softly. It was the first time he had smiled in days, the first time had any good thoughts, and the first time something other then Yuushi had occupied his mind. He was almost happy enough to start humming to himself but that would never ever happen, guys didn't hum, Gakuto didn't hum...not a lot at least.

A part of him thought that something bad was bound to happen while the other part told it to shut up and revel in his happiness. Yuushi would want him to be happy he reminded himself. Surely he deserved to be so for awhile until he went back to his depressed state, if he didn't well that was too bad right now.

Concentrating on his trail of thoughts he barely registered what his eyes were seeing but when a voice rang out he was forced to.

"Gakuto"

That voice was unmistakably Yuushi's and it even sounded a bit shocked to Gakuto's ears. Stopping abruptly he finally took notice that his ex doubles partner was standing a few feet away from him his blue hair unmistakable as well as his glasses. All train of thought stopped for him as he near desperately took the moment to take in all of Yuushi that he could with his eyes. He noticed that he looked almost the same as always except less confident and that he held a familiar looking book in his hands.

"Yuushi..." Gakuto whispered softly that it was doubtable that Yuushi had actually heard him.

Wanting to reach out and touch him to make sure that he was indeed real he was only stopped by the memory of what had happened last time he ran into Yuushi. Immediately his smile was gone to be replaced by a soft frown as his eyes grew both concerned and slightly hurt. Did Yuushi want something or was he going to walk away like the last time? Unfortunately Gakuto feared the later.

An awkward silence filled the air as neither said anything and to Gakuto's trained eye for Yuushi it looked like he was struggling with words. A first since Yuushi was always so articulate while Gakuto was the one who could never rightly express himself with words.

Finally Yuushi held out his hand which held the vaguely familiar book and after a moment he spoke. "...Thanks for returning this. I've been looking for it since I never did get to finish the end."

Flushing slightly as he realized that the book Yuushi was holding was the one he had thrown at his door only an hour or so ago Gakuto found himself fidgeting as he averted his gaze to the ground. "Your welcome...Yuushi. It was...it was at my place and I figured you wanted it back," he mumbled in return wondering if Yuushi would know walk away from him.

But the tensai didn't move an inch and instead when Gakuto finally looked back up at him he saw that Yuushi looked troubled. Figuring there was nothing else for him to say the silence that started again he decided to speak up for once to prolong Yuushi from leaving him.

"Why did you quit the team?" Asking the question which had plagued his mind constantly ever since the tensai had quit Gakuto looked pleadingly at the tensai willing him to answer.

In return Yuushi blinked appearing a bit take aback before he sighed softly as if he had expected the question all along. "It's a long story..."

Growing slightly angry at his words, though he didn't really know why, Gakuto found himself yelling as his cheeks puffed up. "I don't care if it's long! You quit without one damn word to me and I deserve an 

explanation Yuushi! Its not fair that you haven't even told me a thing about why you left or anything at all even how your days been going, its not fair Yuushi...its not fair..." Trailing off as he felt his anger die and sadness sink back in the redhead felt the tears stinging behind his eyes as he desperately wanted an answer. Yet the answer he got left him shocked and completely frozen in place.

"I was raped"

* * *

xDD Haha cliffie everyone Yes, yes, I'm mean to leave the chapter here but I needed something interesting to end it on and that was it. Don't worry though I'll update very soon since I hate to leave everyone hanging like that as I know I would hate it.

On another note I will be updating my other multi-chapter story, Nothings Perfect, soon as well so anyone reading that doesn't have much longer to wait. Also I'm going to be posting another one-shot soon and a new multi-chapter fic as well. Look foreword to them please!


	7. The Rape

**Disclaimer**: Don't own PoT :D

**The Rape**

Standing there with his mouth open none to attractively Gakuto was still in a state of shock. Raped. Yuushi was _raped_. A completely unforgivable action that he had never thought would happen to Yuushi of all people. Part of him still cried out in denial of the tensai's words yet for once he didn't listen to it, _couldn't_, for Yuushi never lied when he was being serious.

"Just before I quit the team," Yuushi said as if confirming the fact for Gakuto his eyes locking with Gakuto's own. The dark hues were straining to be emotionless yet Gakuto could spot the precious seconds where emotion showed through. But he wished he didn't for nothing the tensai was showing in his eyes made Gakuto feel any better. It was clear as day to him that Yuushi was having a hard time right now as if that wasn't understated enough. Just looking back into those eyes made his heart clench painfully but he didn't look away from them just yet.

"...Who...?" The question escaped the acrobat's lips before he realized it and when he did he looked away quickly. How stupid of him to ask such a stupid question! Yuushi had been raped and all Gakuto was doing was asking some insensitive question because he was curious.

Hell Yuushi had actually told him that he had been raped and this was how he paid him back. Stupid, stupid Gakuto.

But surprisingly Yuushi just sighed, lifted a hand to touch the bridge of his nose, and shook his head lightly. Taking Gakuto's arm lightly he guided the acrobat over to a nearby bench and the two ex doubles partner's sat down. Letting a slight awkward silence fall between them for a moment Gakuto knew not to press Yuushi for an answer, that he would give him one when he was ready.

"Do you really want to know?" Asking in a tired voice the tensai leaned back slightly for once letting his posture go to hell.

Staring anxiously at the tensai Gakuto slipped his hands into his pockets and struggled with his small amount of patience. If he was finally going to get some answers there was no way he was going to screw it up. He owed Yuushi at least that much.

Nevermind the hell that he had put him through the last few days, all of it paled in comparison to what had happened to Yuushi. In fact the acrobat felt damn right childish and selfish for acting the way that he had though he still didn't forgive Yuushi for leaving him in the dark. They were doubles partners and he was supposed to trust him with everything...

"Sakaki-sensei"

Jared from his thoughts instantly he yet again let his mouth drop as he gaped in the others direction. "Sakaki-sensei?!" Yelling from both shock and a sudden burst of anger the redhead shut his mouth in favor of silently urging Yuushi to continue speaking.

Closing his eyes again the blue haired tensai adopted a painful expression for a moment before it was gone completely. His eyes opening to stare calmly at the other he gave a short nod of affirmation as if dealing with some sort of business matter. "Yes Sakaki-sensei. You want to know the details don't you Gakuto?" Asking tiredly it was clear that he had already decided to recount the unpleasant experience.

Nodding silently Gakuto wasn't sure if he should even be asking this of Yuushi. For all he knew this could be painful for the other to recount what had happened and here he was demanding it more or less. Selfish as ever.

Taking a deep breath Yuushi stared at Gakuto a few moments more before averting his gaze towards the sky and began telling his story.

* * *

_The blue haired male was in a familiar room with an all too familiar person that had just closed the door and only exit to said room. Staring at the older male with his usual tensai look, serious and vague of emotion, he raised a hand to push his glasses further up his nose before speaking._

"_Sakaki-sensei, what is it you wished to see me about?" Asking the question seriously yet nonchalantly at the same time Yuushi waited for a response. _

_Receiving no verbal answer he patiently waited for one that never came. Instead the coach had taken the steps to place himself in front of the younger male and stared intently at him. Odd to say the least but nothing in comparison to what was going to happen later._

_Waiting still for a verbal reply the tensai found himself shocked as the coach's hand reached out to grasp the material of his shirt. Arching a brow silently his face remained the same showing no hint of his shock as Sakaki continued to remain silent. Mentally taking it as a bad sign he ignored the part of him that advised him to move away or leave the room. _

_Regretting this in the next moment when his shirt was being swiftly unbuttoned he narrowed his eyes towards the older male. This did nothing to stop the other who had successfully undone his shirt before the tensai had even blinked. Lowering his own hand to grasp the others which was proceeding to take off his shirt it served no purpose as it was soon brushed off. _

_Despite being a tensai why the other was doing this was beyond him, especially when another hand began to unzip his pants. Blinking more rapidly then normal he narrowed his light hues even more before once again attempting to move the coaches hand only to have it gripped tightly and pulled away._

_Before he could even attempt to resist even more he found himself nearly naked and glaring at the older male. Unwilling to let this go any farther he leaned back towards the wall fully intending to put space between them. "Stop Sakaki-sensei."_

_His words were met by nothing more then a grin from the coach who only closed in on the space the tensai had just created. Taking his hand and running it down his exposed chest until it reached the hem of his boxers. "Something wrong tensai?" Questioned the coach with an amused look in his eyes before swiftly removing the last piece of clothing the tensai had on._

_Full out glaring now he once more attempted to get away from the other by sliding sideways against the wall ignoring that he was now fully exposed to the other. Stopped quite quickly by the coach's hand pinning his own in place the blue haired male continued to glare even though it did nothing. _

_Holding in a shiver as the coaches other hand suddenly brushed against his lower regions the tensai momentarily closed his eyes. Opening them quickly when he felt a less then pleasant grip on his member he glared again meeting the coaches slightly annoyed hues._

"_Don't close your eyes Oshitari. You won't enjoy this if you do," Sakaki said with a smirk as he leaned in to press their lips together. Refusing to even acknowledge the rough kiss the blue haired male glanced away studiously ignoring the tongue which skillfully worked its way into his mouth._

_One rough kiss led to another while his lower regions were being pumped in a way that if it were anyone else would be pleasurable. Making sure he gave no facial reaction to anything the tensai ignored his body's natural reactions to the ministrations and made sure not to look at the older male. Especially when he felt himself being entered by the coach and the thrusts in and out of him._

* * *

Both horrified and shocked still the redhead stood silently his eyes wide as they stared at his ex doubles partner. "Yuushi..." he trailed off almost desperately as he raised a hand to reach out to him. Gakuto wanted to hug him, comfort him, do something other then stand there gaping but he couldn't.

An image of him kissing Hiyoshi popped in his mind immediately causing a wave of guilt to wash over him. Frowning deeply without thinking he rushed forward to wrap his arms around Yuush sinking his head into his chest. Receiving nothing more then a sigh from the blue haired tensai Gakuto ignored everything for a moment as he reacquainted himself with how holding Yuushi felt.

Closing his eyes tightly the acrobat let the smell, feeling, essence of Yuushi fill his senses for one blessed moment before he pulled away. Guilt was riding strong on his conscience, a constant reminder of the past week, and to top it all off he wasn't sure how to react around Yuushi anymore. He had ached to be near him, touch him, speak to him even the past few days but now...he didn't know what to do.

"Gakuto," the tensai spoke breaking the silence.

Blinking as he moved his gaze to lock onto Yuushi's eyes he almost flinched when he saw what they held. Yuushi's light eyes were full of the pain of his memory, guilt, anger, and every other conflicting emotion that Gakuto could even think of. Once again just looking into those eyes made Gakuto's heart clinch with remorse and something he couldn't place. "Yes?"

Closing his own eyes the blue haired male pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, a gesture Gakuto knew he used to compose his thoughts, he spoke softly. "There was no point in telling you, it wouldn't have changed anything." Explaining his reasons he opened his eyes to stare down at the acrobat appearing as tensai like as ever.

Feeling a familiar spark of both anger and hurt the redhead's lips formed into a small line as he shook his head. "It would have changed everything Yuushi," Gakuto said softly his voice a touch bitter and resigned. Reaching out he grasped Yuushi's coat for a moment before he mouthed 'bye' and ran off towards his home.

* * *

By the time he reached his house a light drizzle had started up again but the acrobat had hardly even noticed. His thoughts were preoccupied with several things which only seemed to form into one confusing blur that he couldn't sort out. Frowning deeply for the umpteenth time that night he practically stumbled into his home and into his room.

Flopping onto the bed he resumed an all too familiar position of laying on his back with his hand over his eyes. All he could think about was what he had learned or done that day, kissing his kouhai, hearing about Yuushi getting raped, and how he had acted before all that happened. How his actions had ranged from stupid to downright unpredictable, but then that was how he always was, one big mess.

Giving a frustrated sigh he rolled over and pulled out his cellphone while flipping it open. Staring at his address book he flipped through it stopping at both Hiyoshi and Yuushi's name when he got to them. Each of them meant something to Gakuto even if he hadn't fully come to terms with it, the only question was what would he do now?

* * *

Sorry for the late update and semi-short chapter / Hope its any good despite that and don't worry next chapter will have more action with Hiyoshi and Gakuto. Though I need some help in deciding who Yuushi should end up with, any ideas? Review if you liked the chapter please.


	8. Damsel in Distress

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I wouldn't need to write this! D:

**Damsel in Distress**

The sound of tennis balls being smacked resounded across the many courts of Hyoutei while Gakuto stood off to the side his eyes watching uninterestedly. Ever since the day before he had been deep in thought, something highly usual for him, and the acrobat felt entirely confused with what he was even thinking or feeling for that matter. Thinking was never his strong suit, it was Yuushi's, but lately he had been forced to a lot.

Ignoring the fact that the acrobat was supposed to be practicing with Hiyoshi he kicked at the ground a frown set upon his face. He didn't even have a clue why he had even bothered to go to practice in the first place, the idea of skipping it seemed so much better. But yet he was here now and there was no use leaving until practice was over.

Wandering over to the bench were Jirou was sleeping the redhead distractedly sat down beside him a frown still etched onto his features. His racket had been long forgotten in his locker and with the exception of his uniform Gakuto had absolutely nothing he needed for practice. Hell if he cared if Atobe yelled at him for at the moment tennis was the last thing on his mind. Atobe could go boss someone else around for once.

Not even bothering to check and see if his teammate was sleeping, Jirou always slept at practice, the redhead mumbled to himself his mood at an all time low. "Why didn't Yuushi tell me sooner damn it?" Feeling the edges of his lips move into a deeper frown the rather short male kicked absently at the ground continuing with his muttering. "That Gekokujou idiot and I could have never been paired together in the first place and Yuushi would still be here."

Finding that the 'what ifs' were all to easy to think about his mutterings continued and absently he realized that he was starting to act a bit like Ibu Shinji. Never a good thing for a member of Hyoutei not that Gakuto really cared in the first place. Though before his current thought processes could continue a sudden stirring distracted him.

With a downward glance he realized that his previous sleeping teammate was now awake and both yawning and staring at Gakuto oddly. Blinking for a moment he simply stared at the curly haired blonde who stared back still half asleep it seemed. "...Er what?" Asked the acrobat who had finally found the situation slightly uncomfortable for his tastes.

"Nothing, you just talk about Hiyoshi and Oshitari too much. You sure you don't like them both?" Replying with his usual non thought-out statements and questions Jirou blinked at the other before reaching out to poke him.

Right eye twitching slightly Gakuto huffed softly to himself before retorting. "Baka. There just annoying idiots that cause problems for me." Scooting slightly away from the blonde, he disliked being poked, his eyes wandered over to the many members of the tennis club that were practicing. What an annoying time for Jirou to be awake and have heard him he couldn't help but think to himself.

A pair of arms reached out to wrap around the redheads waist as Jirou obviously refused to let Gakuto move away from him. "Gakutoooo," the narcoleptic whined slightly with a look that the other took to mean he wanted to use him as a pillow. "You're just too blind to see it." Defending his previous statement and placing his head on Gakuto's lap a small frown now lined the taller males features.

Rolling his eyes in slight annoyance Hyoutei's acrobat chose to ignore that he was now being used as a pillow. Oddly enough he was slightly forgetting his previously depressed mood and as proof his frown had disappeared as well. "No I'm not, your just wrong," was his stubborn reply because he refused to think of Jirou as being right. He was definitely not going to think about the prospect of liking Hiyoshi too, Yuushi he knew he did, but Hiyoshi? No, no damn way.

* * *

Beginning to fall back asleep the narcoleptic still frowned softly as he mumbled back an answer. "Am not..." And with a yawn he was sleeping again, still on Gakuto's lap, leaving a slightly annoyed yet confused Gakuto.

"You can't like two people," a certain redhead whispered to himself deciding that taking a leaf out of Jirou's book wasn't so bad.

Waking up with a jolt one Mukahi Gakuto wondered what had woken him up until he realized that there was a hand on his shoulder. Blinking rather slowly, he was still half asleep, he glanced to see whose hand it was on his shoulder and stiffened immediately. Of all the people to be woken up by it had to be Sakaki the person he least wanted to see. "Sakaki-sensei," he muttered after a moment or so.

"Mukahai," greeted the coach his hand still lingering on the much younger male's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?" Asking in a concerned way he paused obviously waiting for Gakuto to reply.

Shrugging the redhead glanced away realizing that practice had ended awhile ago and that Jirou was no longer sleeping on him. Wondering how long he had slept he replied to the older male, "fine, just tired." Which was actually true, he hadn't been sleeping well since Yuushi quit the team, and it was the only response he could think of. Eyeing the hand that was still upon his right shoulder Gakuto considered getting up in an attempt to remove it from there.

Arching a brow at this the coach lowered it soon after taking the response in with a nod. "You should try getting more sleep then, seeping during practice will result in loosing another match Mukahai." Hinting not so subtly at the Hyoutei regulars policy of being kicked off if they lost a match the blonde older male finally lifted his hand from the others shoulder.

Attempted to fake indifference the acrobat internally thought over getting kicked off the regulars, it was the last thing he wanted. Although it was obvious that he thought he had worked far too damn hard to simply get kicked off the regulars for loosing yet another match. Personally he blamed Kikimaru for that loss anyways, damn idiot didn't know what acrobatics was. Though Gakuto wasn't even sure he wanted to be on the regulars anymore, not with Yuushi gone and having to play doubles with Hiyoshi.

Glad to be rid of the hand upon his shoulder Gakuto figured the coach would tell him to leave but he didn't. Sakaki only continued speaking, "how is your doubles with Hiyoshi proceeding?" Asking a question that the acrobat least expected he merely blinked for a minute before trying to think of a suitable excuse. After all he didn't really think saying that he hadn't even practiced with the 2nd year would go over very well. When he ended up not being able to and a small stretch of silence dragged on Sakaki arched an eyebrow once more looking a tad...unhappy.

Deciding that now would be a great time to excuse himself and go agonize over what to do about Hiyoshi and Yuushi, Gakuto stood up finally. "Sakaki-sensei I should be heading home now," he muttered as an excuse and turned around intending to walk away. Although before he could even take a step he was stopped by the same hand being placed upon his shoulder again, effectively holding him in place.

"Lets go to my office shall we Mukahai?" Sakaki questioned rhetorically as it was obvious that Gakuto has absolutely no say in the matter.

Eyes widening slightly as the shortest member of Hyoutei remembered all too well what Yuushi had told him the other day. Though before he could even fully process any form of thought he found himself forcefully guided into the coaches office. Definitely not good at all...

* * *

Now within an office he had never actually been to, a good thing he was sure, his violet eyes took in his surroundings as soon as he was 'led' inside. Basically it was an ordinary office, bland, full of office stuff, and other things that fully disinterested Gakuto though that wasn't the point. The point was that he heard the click of the door soon after and was more or less trapped inside the office with his coach who most likely had rather unpleasant plans.

"Er..." Attempting to think of some excuse or something similar that would get him out of this office he failed miserably as soon as the syllable left his mouth. The only thought running through his mind was a constant mantra of 'fuck' and images that certainly didn't help the situation any. Since practice had ended awhile ago, so he assumed anyways due to no one being around, there wasn't any hope of being found here. That and he didn't think anyone but Atobe would go into this office anyways.

Deciding that he was wasting time the redhead turned around in order to face the older male who had an impassive look to his features. Blinking a few times, rather useless he knew, Gakuto unconsciously took a step back finding that the office was rather small. Though as soon as he took a step backward Sakaki took a step forward making him even closer then he was before since his steps were larger.

Without even thinking he continued taking steps backward while the coach took steps forward until the redhead felt one of the walls against his back. Apparently trapping people into a corner was Sakaki's thing. Cursing mentally his eyes darted momentarily towards the door finding himself creeped out by the silence that filled the room. Despite the few minutes they had already been in there the coach had yet to say a single thing.

Still trying to think of a way out of the situation he jumped slightly as he felt the others hand tug at his shirt. Immediately bringing himself back to the current situation, hell he was an idiot to let himself be distracted, he decided to continue his stupidity by his next question. "What are you doing sensei?"

Yup, really smart of him to ask that.

Instead of receiving a verbal response Sakaki's previously impassive face took on a cocky look to it. One that reminded Gakuto of a lion about to pounce on its trapped and helpless prey. Lovely image there that was. Keeping his hand on Gakuto's shirt the blonde male tugged at it and before Gakuto could think of what was happening he found his shirt to be ripped in two and on the floor.

Glancing down at it for a moment his attention was soon brought back to his predicament when the coach's hand was replaced this time on his chest. And damn his hand was cold. Shivering for a moment at the touch he locked his eyes on Sakaki debating on if he had a chance in pushing him away from him or not. Yeah, absolutely no chance in that being successful so trying seemed laughable.

Looked like Gakuto really was becoming like a girl for right now he needed to be saved. Before what happened to Yuushi happened to him

* * *

D: Okay so here is the very, very, very late update for this fic! Sorry it's not really any good or anything but at least I updated right? nn Mainly I was spurred on by random reviewers who actually seem to like my story so congrats to you all!

Though this fic is coming to a close soon, I plan on having 10 chapters total, maybe adding an epilogue at the end. So yeah you can look forward to Gakuto's inner conflict being resolved...or maybe not :P R&R to make me update faster


End file.
